callofjuarezfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Foreborn
Thank You To tell you the truth I was actually surprised to be given these rights, and I will make sure Project McCall will grow in all ways, and to keep things in check.....oh Lord Foreborn. ;). - User:11Morey July 5, 2011 2:41 PM (EST) Bios, Timelines, and the CoJ: Graphic Novel Foreborn, remember when I had those bios on BiB's characters? Well it turns out that it was actually from a poster that was going to be in the Collector's Edition (It was replaced with a poster on the weapon stats), the guy had asked Techland if the information should be considered canon, and they replied that even though it was cut out, it is still considered canon. So If you want, I can bring up that site again. It also seems to explain a lot about the characters. I also have typed up a CoJ timeline and it's pretty big (about 6 1/2 pages long in Microsoft Word). I had included everything from Montezuma to the few tidibits we know about Call of Juarez: The Cartel, and some other things as well (If you read everything, the real-life info I have in there will make sense). Also, back when CoJ 1 was released in Europe in 2006 (Us North American folks got it in '07), Techland had relased a few pages from a graphic novel that was never published, but Techland again said that if we want to we could consider it canon. Too bad it never got released. (At least as far as I know)- User:11Morey July 11, 2011 4:37 PM. Ok, got the timeline done, I uploaded the only available section of the GN. There was another part but it looks like the article got cut off somehow. Anyways the other section is Billy, Thomas, and Marisa sitting at the dinner table, and Thomas (BTW, he looked at lot different in the GN, he has a big bushy beard, and long dark brown hair) tells Billy to head into town to get some feed. Thomas remarks, "...and don't be wasting time on that slut." (Obviously talking about Suzy.), and Billy gets ticked off and takes off, and Thomas chases after him with a pitchfork into the barn. Billy grabs a whip and snaps it at Thomas' wrist. He mounts a horse and takes off saying 'I'll be a better man than you ever were, I'm gonna find the Gold of Juarez!". The final panel shows a frightened Marisa comforting Thomas while he laments, "That boy is just bad to the bone....just like his father." Here is the bios I was talking about: http://boundinblood.callofjuarez.pl/?id=historia I'll translate them when I got the chance, and then clean up the english and grammar a little bit. User:11Morey July 11, 2011 9:22 PM (EST) Image Hi, That photo is from Electronic Gaming Monthly magazine. March i think. Here is link to The Cartel preview part: http://cojfans.com/EGMCOJ.pdf -overlord- 22:53, July 16, 2011 (UTC) The Plan Plan sounds good. Unforunately Yahoo is the only email I have, but I think we should still. But about the PDF file, where it has the bios on Ben, Eddie and Kim, yes it is canon, but their ages were changed, (I saw gameplay footage on Youtube, and right at the beginning on the game their personal files were brought up, so Techland made them a bit older.) But the family tree of Ben and Ray is where it is all muffed up. I do agree we should contact Techland (And create a "joint operation" between us and CoJFans to help us.). I guess game companies keep everything they use when creating a game in case they make a sequel, then they can go back and see how the sequel/prequel should fit in the previous game. But it looks like Techland slipped up a little. Can't really blame them, it's been 5 years since CoJ 1 was released in Europe, 4 years since it was released in North America. I do give them props for having Ben's birthplace being Hope. - User:11Morey July 18, 2011 8:49 AM (EST) Background HI! You can change the background via . Ausir(talk) 22:52, July 20, 2011 (UTC) :It has to be 100 kB or smaller. You need to compress it if it's larger. Ausir(talk) 05:53, July 21, 2011 (UTC) Weapons Ok, here is the list of weapons in The Cartel: The first name is the ingame name, and the second is the real-world model: 1. Eagle- Desert Eagle Mk. 1 2. 92FS- Beretta 92FS 3. Jericho- Jericho 941 4. Bull- Taurus Raging Bull 5. Model 29- Smith & Wesson Model 29 6. PPC- Dan Wesson PPC Revolver 7. Makarov- Makarov PM 8. S 5906- Smith & Wesson 5906 9. GP100- Ruger GP-100 10. C 75- CZ-75B 11. Five Seven- FN Five-seveN 12. USP- Heckler & Koch USP 45 13. Mosquito- SIG-Sauer Mosquito 14. U.Z.I.- Mini Uzi 15. Skorpion- Skorpion 16. MP5- Heckler & Koch MP5A2 17. UMP45- UMP45 18. AS-12- SPAS-12 19. R870- Remington 870 20. M4- Benelli M4 Super 90 21. M 500- Mossberg 500 22. AK- AK-47 23. K416- Heckler & Koch HK416 24. FAL- FN FAL 25. FX-5- FX-05 Xuihcoatl 26. SVD- Dragunov 27. M24- M24 Sniper Rifle 28. M60- M60 Machine Gun (Vietnam era) 29. PKM- PKM Machine Gun 30- M72 LAW- M72 LAW 31. Mk. 2 hand grenades - User:11Morey July 24, 2011 4:27 PM (EST) Pre Order Weapons Here is the pre-order weapons that are unfortunately, only available to their particular pre-order game: 1. PPC Scoped- Dan Wesson PPC Scoped (This is available to anyone who purchases the game at Wal*Mart. The only difference is it has a scope on it, and it has longer range and accuracy. 2. TMP- Brugger & Thomet MP-9 3. ZAP- Walther P99 Some More Inconsistencies Found some more inconsistencies. And they are pretty major: Alcazar Inconsistencies: 1. Geographic Inconsistency: In Call of Juarez and Call of Juarez: Bound in Blood, the Alcazar sits on a small hill and is surrounded by other hills large and small, and canyons all around. However, in Call of Juarez: The Cartel, the Alcazar is on flat ground with a hill on either side of it in the distance. 2. Aesthetic Inconsistency: In Call of Juarez, the walls of the Alcazar are made of adobe from top to bottom. In Call of Juarez: Bound in Blood, it was shown that the Alcazar had a clay brick foundation at the bottom of the walls. In Call of Juarez: The Cartel it showed the brick foundation again. Also, in Bound in Blood, there is a wall extension/decoration on the front part of the roof of the mansion. In Call of Juarez, this doesn't appear, but it reappears in Call of Juarez: The Cartel. In Bound in Blood it showed that the Alcazar's balcony went on the front, left and right sides of the mansion. In Call of Juarez, the balcony is only on the front part of the mansion, but in The Cartel, the balcony re-appears on the right side, but not the left. The center of the mansion had a Gazebo in it. And the floor tiles are squares and diamond-shaped tiles, as shown in Bound in Blood. In Call of Juarez it was changed to square tiles, but in The Cartel it is squares and diamond tiles again. The area around the mansion had gravel in Bound in Blood, but in Call of Juarez it is broken-stone tiles, but in The Cartel it is gravel again. The only explanation for the aesthetic inconsistencies is that The Mendoza Cartel (or any criminal organizations using it after the events of Call of Juarez), restored the Alcazar somewhat, but in The Cartel it appears to be in bad shape, bulldozers and backhoes are parked in front, the front wall is almost demolished to make a gate, but pieces of the wall remain intact. The middle of the Alcazar has a metal fence across it so only the front half of the Alcazar is accessible. The ledge in the first room of the mansion is boarded over, and it appears the front doors have been cemented in along with several doors within the mansion. A couple doors in the walls of the Alcazar are boarded up, there is pieces of stone littering th ground. The prison cell is completely filled in and gravel over it, with a piece of the sliders that the gates were on is still visible, however remember the room that Juarez and Ray died in? The door in that room that goes into the cell is now the entrance to a tunnel that goes under the border from Mexico and the US, to a farmhouse and it appears that this tunnel was built shortly after the events of Call of Juarez as Kim says Are those bullet holes? They must be a hundred years old" and Eddie says "If you look harder you might see some skeletal remains. A lot of a**holes probably died in this tunnel." Eddie also implies that the tunnel could have been used by the Mob during Prohibition. Hope Inconsistencies: Paths and roads inconsistency #1: The path from Hope to Jones' cabin has a ledge in the center of it, yet Jones' has a wagon on his property. I don't see how Jones' could get to and from town with a ledge in the center, while in a wagon, unless he uses telepathy to raise his wagon onto the ledge. Paths and roads inconsistency #2: There appears to be no main route in and out of the town, and the river runs around the town in a square, and splits right around Crazy Frank's cabin, and rejoins around Thomas and Marisa's farm. Just wanted to bring this out. User:11Morey August 24, 2011, 11:17 AM (EST) Awesome Comment I got on Youtube About 4 months ago, I made a comment on a Youtube video, the video was a song from the first Call of Juarez game (The song that plays in the intro-loading scene for Episode I), and I wrote Billy's quote. Checked my email today, and I get a comment. Here is what the comment said: "A redeemed sinner gave his life for you. His last strength stopped the striking blade﻿ of your own evil father. You deserve a chance to live a good life. The dying old man gave you more than just a chance, he gave you his name to carry it on. Son, you are a McCall." Honestly, to tell you the truth, I kinda found it random, but extremely cool at the same time (Sam Elliot cool). What do you think? - User:11Morey September 20, 2011 4:05 PM (EST) Music and Cut Content The soundtracks for all three games can be purchased off of Itunes. relatively cheap too. The composer was Pawel Blasczak. Now for the writers of the games, Haris Orkin and Pawel Selinger Also, I think we should make a page about cut content, or beta items. As I have found quite a bit for all three games. For one, an early, early, early trailer for Call of Juarez when it was revealed in 2005 (With the name, The Lawman), it appears that Ray was originally going to be a sheriff. Hope looked slightly different (It had buildings that were cut). Gameplay featurs were cutout (Using smoke to chase out enemies into the line of fire, using the whip to make enemies drop weapons. Knives were going to be useable (The one Juarez uses.) I will keep looking for more, cause I think there were other things I didn't notice. For Bound in Blood, the mission where at the end, Ray, Thomas, and Seeing Farther are in the canoe and are on the rapids, the canoe was originally going to be "useable". Alligators were going to be in the game (They were taken out at probably mid to late production as a 3d model (very detailed btw), was made, and rattlesnakes were going to return but were cut. the Sprignfield model 1861 was going to be useable, but was cut and is now only used by NPCs in Chapter I. Enemies were going to be way, way, way more varied than what they are currently (in terms of looks, I mean mexicans only have two different facial designs in the final version of Bound in Blood). Cut SP dlc (Possibly set between Chapter III and IV). And now the Cartel. Ben went through several changes (One he was a blonde man, and looked like a cop from Law & Order), another was he was going to be a fat cop in his 30s (Most likely a inside joke from Techland)), Kim went through several design changes, and Eddie too, went through many design changes (One design had him look like Sands from Once Upon a Time in Mexico), and Alvarez, Mendoza, and Duke were all going to be much younger looking (30s-40s), in fact, one concept idea for Duke looks like Barry Weiss from Storage Wars. One level appeared to have taken place in Chinatown. And the first mission was going to have a longer car chase scene through the mountains and a cliffside, and the plantation was orignially disguised as a logging camp. One level was going to be near the sea. The ghost town (I don't know whether it should be considered canon or not), was called Raytown, and the saloon that the protagonists take refuge in was called McCall Saloon. And there was going to be several posters (as scenery) that had imgaes of Marisa, Ray, and Thomas on it. Chapter 11 was going to have a different cutscene, and the trailer was going to have more stuff around it. Also, an AR-15 was going to be a useable weapon. And it appeared that there was going to be a level in the Greyhorse bus station and an abandoned Cafe. The motel level looked very different, and it appeared there was going to be a level that was set in the desert, near an abondoned house (probably the level that would become Chapter 11). Sawn-off shotguns were going to return, and Ben originally had a more gruff voice, along with a mustache, and a different hat. Plus it looks like the police vest was going to have "POLICE" on it. Other levels set in various locales were cut, and so were duels. Glock 17s were probably going to be in the gme (judging by a concept art design). It also appears that the game was going to be set in Texas (all vehicles have Texas liscense plates). I'll see what else there is. - User:11Morey October 17, 2011 5:22 PM (EST) Project McCall Vacation and other things I'm down with that, gives me some time though to prepare for January (Although, next fall I will be starting college so I might become extremely busy.) Ok, now with the news. I have come to the conclusion that the town where Ray and Thomas rescue the gun runner (Barnsby in disguise) and fight off the posse of Pinkerton agents is the Ghost Town in Call of Juarez: The Cartel. I noticed that the towns have similar features, and some new additions in The Cartel (obviously the town grew between Bound in Blood and when it became a Ghost Town). However there is an issue. The town in Bound in Blood is location along a canyon near Tuscon. But the Ghost town in The Cartel is on a canyon near the Grand Canyon. So we need to make sure they aren't different towns. And Inconsistency #2, and this is a biggie, we need to find out if Juan Mendoza (the Cartel boss), is related in any way to Juan "Juarez" Mendoza. I don't believe the Cartel is descended from the original gang, since the gang was completely wiped out and Shane Dickson even says that the Mendoza Cartel is a new player in Juarez. (This also could explain why the Cartel doesn't work like real-life drug Cartels and worked more like a Mafia family, since many Mexicans said the game was completely innaccurate and racist. The only thing is, the game isn't really about the Drug War in Mexico, but is a backdrop, and the game story still revolves around the Gold of Juarez, but now is not the time or place to discuss this.) One thing. about Call of Juarez 4, when/if it gets made. You don't have to worry about your plot idea being made into a 4th installment. You say that it better not be about Ben, Juan, and Jesus finding the Gold of Juarez. Well, Juan and Jesus never met Ben till the events of the game. And the gold was found by archaeologists so there won't be a prequel to the Cartel. However I do believe there is a big chance of CoJ 1 getting a remake. Howeveris a millions stories that could be told (Maybe a game about Billy that takes place before CoJ 1 and after BiB, a game about Billy that is set after CoJ 1, and ties together the Cartel (I wrote an idea for it, and I have an updated version on xbox360achievements (I made a thread about it), or about the unnamed deputy from CoJ 1 (I still think he has something to do with Call of Juarez (Maybe he is Patrick Stone's ancestor), or even a new protagonist looking for the Gold of Juarez. What say you? P.S. I was watching a CoJ video on youtube, and a youtuber said that the games were mentioned in a Rainbow Six game. You have any idea what that could be all about? - User:11Morey November 7, 2011 7:24 PM (EST) You're not alone, I'm here. :) I'll make edits around, though they will be minor. I don't know why a break though, but that's no big deal. -- [[User:Frozen Jese|'Frozen Jese']] ([[User talk: Frozen Jese|'Talk']]) 11:45, November 10, 2011 (UTC) Call of Juarez 1...and other things You say that Techland would make a horrible mistake by re-making Call of Juarez 1? IMO, that would be the best thing for them to do right now, and a lot of people on CoJ Fans are backing me up on this (or the idea to make a game with a new protagonist). For one, it updates the game a bit (It would also likely avert any inconsistencies). Also, there would also be some new gameplay changes most likely, and a whole bunch of things. Also, I did some exploring. The "Pinkerton" town in Bound in Blood and the Ghost Town in The Cartel are the same town. Also, I have always wondered why people didn't like The Cartel (Other than people saying it was a CoD, GTA, Mafia rip-off (Which is utter nonsense) or saying that there is no western setting (They need to watch Walker Texas Ranger or No Country for Old Men). Anyways, I have some news about The Cartel (Even though you despise it). 1. Opinions on the game are getting more positive (Various reviews and comments around the internet), my one friend, and my girlfriend thought it was cool (And my friend is a die-hard CoD fan). (BTW, I believe that we should have another review for The Cartel (One shows why you didn't like it, and one saying why I enjoyed it). Hardly any reviews that give it positive reasons without comparing it to CoD or GTA, well you are an exception, the story revolves around the Gold, it's just not as easy to understand (Like the ending to NCFOM). Plus, I'm afraid that giving all the negativity, is hurting our chances for there being a Call of Juarez 4. That ois just my two cents. 2. It was Ubisoft who wanted it modernized. Also, Ubisoft didn't fund Techland enough (I mean the game could have been much, much better (I enjoy it though it is fun), and Ubisoft was afraid that the game might outshine Assassin's Creed: Revelations. Plus Techland already had half the team creating Dead Island, so the crew was small. I'm guessing that Techland decided to pull ideas from No Country for Old Men, and the El Mariachi Trilogy when they were making The Cartel. (Many references to NCFOM), they had good ideas, they just didn't have the money to make it as what they wanted it, it was still a good final product IMO. 3. There most likely will be another patch. There was a patch that would fix some issues in Multiplayer and Single Player, and nerf the flashbangs. It might be coming out soon, seeing as Techland wanted to get the patch and DLC released for Dead Island. I don't want to start any conflicts, and I don't mean to bring up The Cartel yet again, but these were some things I wanted to bring to the light. (Also, about the announcement trailer. The shotgun slug hit the passanger not the driver, and the car blew up because a rocket was fired at it (as seen in the lower left corner). Sorry about that ;). Also, in the Chinatown map, in the restauraunt there is beer faucets that are the "Dead Islander" brand. Thought that was cool. Anyways, I'll keep a lookout for any new information on Techland, or Call of Juarez. Have a happy Thanksgiving. - User:11Morey November 20, 2011 1:52 PM (EST) RE: Your Reply hmm. Looks like we are on opposite poles with TC. You absolulutely hate it with a fiery passion, and I enjoyed it as much as I did CoJ 1 and 2. Anyways, I really don't want to start any conflicts. So I guess we'll end that argument. I'll be spending the little free time I have to search for "future pages" when we start editing again in the spring. (BTW, I think for "enemy faction" pages, we should add a list of the weapons that are used by them (I thought CoD Wiki did something right for once when they did that). I also plan on adding pages for locations, making edits to other pages, and miscellaneous subjects. We should also add a section when we do the Vehicles page on what vehicles are seen in the game. I recognized a Chevy Suburban, some sort of Nissan, and Hummers, but the others I don't know what they are. Also, I will re-write TC's plot as it is currently unfinished, and I can use Wikipedia's plot summary as it is very detailed. But that will be in the spring. And as a last note, you really should watch No Country for Old Men. It is a really good movie. If you are a fan on Tommy Lee Jones, Josh Brolin, Woody Harrelson, or Javier Bardem, this movie is a good one to watch. Coen Brothers directed. And again, have a good Thanksgiving. - User:11Morey November 23, 2011 12:02 PM. Call of Juarez 4 Announced Ubisoft has announced Call of Juarez 4. The game will return to the Old West setting, and hints at bringing back Ray McCall. I'm guessing it is set within Bound in Blood, or Call of Juarez 1, like a midquel. Ubisoft also has sent emails to confirmed owners of Call of Juarez: The Cartel via Uplay to get their opinions on what the did or didn't like about the Cartel. Here is the link to the article: http://thegamingliberty.com/index.ph...s/?mid=5397148 - User:11Morey November 25, 2011 11:19 AM (EST) I think BiB was the best game, followed by the original and then Cartel. I definitely hope it will be a good game. Anyway, the previous game was awful so I hope Ubisoft take heed of the advice and make a similiar game. The new protagonist idea was good. And howdy... after such a long time. I am still alive! -- [[User:Frozen Jese|'Frozen Jese']] ([[User talk: Frozen Jese|'Talk']]) 15:58, December 10, 2011 (UTC) Oh! I forgot good ol' Techland. Yes, they did make decent CoJ games and I hope they will do so again. They screwed the last game up. -- [[User:Frozen Jese|'Frozen Jese']] ([[User talk: Frozen Jese|'Talk']]) 16:03, December 10, 2011 (UTC) RE: We're Back! Don't worry, I'm still here, kinda went off the radar. I don't know if you have anything "planned", but I came up with a "To-do' list. If you have anything, maybe we could merge the two and make it one big project. If that's okay with you. Here is my to-do list (Listed by importance) 1. Continue editing/adding articles for major characters from all three games, and weapon pages for the third game (Yes, I know you have disowned the third game, but I have found it useless to tell you the hatred is a little over-the-top) 2. Adding pages for locations in the series and buildings (Like the Alcazar or Forrester's Grand Saloon, or The Candy Store). 3. Adding pages for multiplayer maps and classes. 4. Adding pages for little things (Minor/background characters (no matter how important they were they were still in the game) like "Crazy" Frank, Pancho, The McCall's Father (I believe there is a picture of him in the one screen that shows a battlefield and in the foreground is a corpse, which I am led to believe is their father, and in the McCall Plantation is what I think is a painting of their father as a youth), vitality bottles, wolves, rattlesnakes, factions, etc. 5. Adding in extra information, separate pages for the levels (On the Xbox version if one of your friends is playing CoJ, you can go to their "page" and it tells you the missions name. Like for example, the first mission of Call of Juarez is called "The Prodigal Son Returns", I will contact some of my friends on Xbox Live and see if I can get the rest of the mission names), achievements, easter eggs/cultural references. What do you think? - User:11Morey January 9, 2011 7:09 AM (EST) Your To-Do List Wow, that's quite a lot you have planned. Now (just for clarification), is that things you plan on doing or for me to do, or for both of us? And should we sort of merge our "to-do lists" together? Also, sort of based on your suggestion, we should just merge the Gold of Juarez, and the Call of Juarez (curse) pages together. - User:11Morey January 9, 2012 6:36 PM (EST) Hope Well it probably shouldn't go under The Cartel (probably should have been CoJ 1), Techland had already confirmed (and most people should have known that in the first place (no offense)) that Ben is a descendent of Billy Candle. And in the character selection screen (and the first cutscene), it is mentioned that Ben was born in Hope. Billy (speaking about Molly) also mentions "I loved her, and she loved me. But her old man didn't care, he just couldn't get past the color of my skin"), and Billy and Molly embrace (right before "you-know-who" gets shot). So if Ben was born in Hope, and is a descendent of Billy, and Billy didn't take the Gold of Juarez, it is obvious Billy and Molly move back to Hope, marry, and years down the line Ben is born. Of course if Techland does get into making Call of Juarez 4, they might bring Billy's story to a close. I do hope that Techland leaves Ubisoft and works for Deep Silver, because of what happened between Ubisoft and Techland, but that is for another time. And btw, Thomas, Ray, Marisa, Barnsby, and Billy are mentioned in The Cartel, but not in the sense that you mean. In many levels there is a poster/billboard that advertises cellphones. In Chapter 14 in the marketplace one can read the following names in order: Barnsby, Thomas, Marisa, Dad, Mom, Billy, Ray. Which if you would like to, I was going to make a page that had easter eggs/cultural references in the Call of Juarez games, and any other media that makes reference to it (Which is Red Dead Redemption and Dead Island) - User:11Morey January 12, 2012 4:00 PM (EST) Speculation Well you got me there, but I still find it a pretty big coincidence that Ben and Billy born in the same town, with a time span of 87 years, and doubt Billy moved back to town. Sure it was a crappy town, but Ray probably took care of the "leading citizens" when they had that riot. And that riot wasn't a spur of the moment thing, they had the whole thing planned out. When Billy enters Hope, by the Blacksmith, there is a wagon with the TNT barrels (that is later used to try to kill Ray, but instead used by Ray to torch the Grand Saloon. And after Tim died, they got another sheriff (Kind of obvious), and the town probably became more reputable (spelling?), after all, Hope did manage to survive the Old West, and was a (most likely) thriving community by the 1950s, otherwise that town would have just become a ghost town, and Ben would have been born somewhere else. But yeah, we need confirmation. Maybe CoJ 4 will answer our questions? I still would like to know what happened to the Unknown Sheriff from the Extra Missions in CoJ 1, and does his story have any connection to the main story? Kind of strange to have extra missions about a character and is not connected to the main plot in anyway, unless there is a connection that gets revealed later on. Kind of a running tradition with Techland, they reveal the answers to most questions, open up more questions, and (Seems to be a running gag in CoJ), kill off a character once their story is complete, happy endings only seem to happen to a few characters. - User:11Morey January 12, 2012 4:35 PM (EST) Assassin's Creed Wiki Well I read what you were saying about joining the Assassin's Creed Wiki. I'm down with that. We can try to see if we can get some new editors. Also, just as a thought, hypothetically speaking, what should we do if the next CoJ game has the appearence of a real person (as a character that meets the protagonist(s), or as an unseen character (like a face on a wanted poster), should we have just a picture of what the character looks like ingame, or both an ingame picture and a real-life picture. - User:11Morey January 12, 2012 8:08 PM (EST) Hypothetical Ok, here is an example: Say the next game is about Billy Candle, and we'll say the year is 1897. Say there was a mission where Billy comes across Butch Cassidy, and helps Butch rescue the Sundance Kid from some corrupt sheriffs working for an outlaw gang. Should we (since Butch Cassidy was a real person), use both his ingame character and real-life picture (maybe even some real-life information), or should we treat him as being a fictional character? -User:11Morey January 12, 2012 8:45 PM (EST) We add it to a "Trivia section". Normally, these should not be used, but in this case, it is a necessity. 10:06, February 18, 2012 (UTC) Partnership, and my job today. Sounds good. Hopefully we can get this wiki growing even more now. Also, that new editor we have? If he is really serious about making fan films and novels for all three games, that actually sounds sweet. I wonder if we could get copies of the novels and films. I have seriously been wanting novelizations of the games since CoJ 1. Anyways, since I don't have school today, I am going to be spending my day writing up weapon pages for The Cartel weapons. Also, I spent much of Saturday playing through Bound in Blood writing down the names of all characters, and getting screenshots (Some of them from actual screenshots, and others through watching Youtube videos). It appears that in Chapter I of Bound in Blood there are times where there are multiple characters with the same name (but are in different attire). Like Corporal Scott, he is seen when you go with the soldiers to that hill above the battlefield (the part before you learn to use Concentration mode). He wears the typical confederate uniform. Then later on, after helping Thomas fight off the wave of Union Soldiers with Gatling guns, you are escorted by another Scott (This Scott however has a undershirt, no hat, and the grey pants). However, he gets killed, but the first Scott (Corporal Scott helps fight off the Union Soldiers before Ray mans the cannon. Anyways, I better get to work. - User:11Morey February 20, 2012 8:49 AM (EST) Bios Remember the bios I had for the characters from Bound in Blood. I found them on a polish version of the bound in blood website (owned by Techland), so I will get those and add them to their respective pages. Also I have acquired bios for Ben, Eddie, and Kim (A guy got them from a Techland employee, I also double checked for "authenticity", and these bios were made before The Cartel was released, and contain info that wasn't revealed unless you played the game (Like Kim arresting a serial killer). So either this guy got them from a Techland employee, or has connections somewhere, or Techland gave out this information at E3. - User:11Morey February 20, 2012 7:57 PM (EST) Affiliation Hello Foreborn. You probably don't know me, but I'm a staff member at ACwiki, as well as the bureaucrat of Hitman wiki. I noticed you started and affiliation program as well, and was wondering if you would be willing to affiliate with Hitman wiki too. Let me know what you think. [[User:Amnestyyy|'Nesty']] Contact me! 21:01, February 22, 2012 (UTC) Timeline Yeah, I am in the process of fixing the timeline. Right now its acting screwy on me. - User:11Morey February 22, 2012 9:56 PM (EST) Poke-A-Man Yeah, I watched that when I was a kid. My girlfriend is a HUGE fan of it. I was watching her play today, and she had a Voltorb named "Ray". I asked why was it named "Ray". First she said, "well from the character from your game", then she (quickly) said, "and also, because of radio". I think she secretly likes Call of Juarez, but won't admit it. :p - User:11Morey February 22, 2012 10:12 PM (EST) Bios Here are the Bound in Blood bios. Some information is already known, but there also are a few new bits of info: Ray McCall- The firstborn son of a farmer from Georgia, Ray was idolized by his father and was pursued by his siblings as a role model. He grew up on a pedestal without seeing any authority, and was always in the center of interest. The only true value of what he been taught, is a family. Ray was authoritative figure. During the Civil War, Ray fought for the South. However, Ray was demoted from Officer to Sergeant for insubordination. Although Ray has strongly rooted family values and the need to safeguard the family, he feels a personal grudge against Thomas, the cause of which is a woman (daughter of U.S. Marshal Mike). Ray is deadly in combat for short distances. He loves guns and uses them in a truly professional manner. His favorite weapon is a set of Quickshooters but also knows how to use sticks of dynamite and a shotgun or rifle. Ray is also physically stronger than his brother. Thomas McCall- The second son of a farmer from Georgia. Thomas grew up in the shadow of his brother Ray, mainly because their father put him as a role model. Because of this, Thomas was much closer to his mother than his father. Although he instilled the values of family ties Thomas became a loner. During the Civil War he fought in the Confederate army, rising to the rank of lieutenant. Thomas is secretive, cherishing self-control and independence. Thomas also has a strong attraction to women, and uses it to compete with Ray. Thomas is agile, and his favorite weapon is the rifle. Thomas is also an expert with a bow and knives. His agility allows him to climb up using a lasso. Even though he is agile, he is still strong, to the point of being able to lift Ray up to get him to higher ground. William McCall- William is the youngest of the McCall brothers. William underwent a severe illness, which nearly cost him his life. Because of this, William grew up sickly and frail. He grew up under the wings of his mother and connected more with Thomas than with Ray. By nature William is modest and calm, and never was any competition for his brethren (Ray and Thomas deeply liked him and protected him when needed). When he grew up William decided to become a pastor. His education however was interrupted by war. When the McCall’s father died, and the brothers went to battle, William felt it was his familial duty to care for their mother. Marisa McCall- Marisa is a beautiful woman and femme fatale for Ray and Thomas. Marisa’s childhood was the worst part of her life. She does not remember her parents, and was often sexually abused by her stepfather. Marisa grew up in Juarez in a poor “family”. She was also considered “weak” by her “adoptive” family. To her “family” Marisa was a straggler and a dredge. When she became a teenager, Marisa realized, she could use her looks to get what she wanted or needed. Marisa fled “home” and joined in with bad company. There, she met Juan Mendoza, figuring she could live a life of luxury and care. However, she quickly realized Juan treated her like her stepfather did. Marisa still stayed with him, afraid that he would kill her, and is desperately trying to look for a way to free herself from her situation. Jeremy Barnsby- Barnsby fought in the Civil War, commanding troops at the rank of Colonel. He became infamous for his “unique” harshness and violent action towards his subordinates (His troop was documented as having the highest level of desertion in any regiment in the Confederate Army). Due to his frequent arguments with his superiors, he was denied a promotion to the rank of General. After the war, Barnsby refused to lay down his arms and together with the remaining members of his unit, created a guerrilla struggle against Washington D.C. which has considered him an outlaw. His personal mission is to persecute deserters from his troop. Juan “Juarez” Mendoza- Juan was born into a poor family who soon abandoned him. Juan decided to live the hard way of life. Without love, or a family, he became a ruthless gangster. Juan discovered a ruined fort outside of Juarez where he decided to settle down as the leader of a band of cutthroats. Juan also became attracted by the local legend of the Gold of Juarez. Juan soon drove out most competition, where he became known as the “King of Bandits”. The city of Juarez soon became associated with Juan, and the named “Juarez” stuck with him. Later on, Juan discovered Marisa. He however deemed Marisa greedy, and did not particularly like her, save for her looks. Juarez allowed her to associate with others, but quickly became jealous of them and limited her freedom. Juarez is currently still searching for the Gold of Juarez. The Bound in Blood bios I had to translate to English from Polish, so they might sound wierd. Here are the bios for Ben, Eddie, and Kim: Ben McCall: Born in Hope, Texas, in 1953, Ben’s father was a minister and his mother was the daughter of the town Sheriff. He idolized his parents, who taught him devotion to the bible and strong sense of right and wrong. At an early age, he understood the world and his place in it and decided to follow in his father’s footsteps to become a man of God. He was a football star in high school and won a scholarship to SMU, but his future was derailed when he was drafted and sent to Vietnam. His father was a World War Two veteran, so Ben wasn’t about to shirk his duty to God and country. But nothing he had seen before, prepared him for the brutality of Vietnam. He saw rural village’s torched, innocent civilians murdered, and young children burned alive with Napalm. The generals running the war had no idea what was happening on the ground and Ben began to lose faith in man’s humanity and God’s plan. After his tour of duty, Ben tried turning to the bible but those familiar verses no longer offered him any solace. He had seen evil with his own eyes and decided that God couldn’t be depended on to punish the wicked. Following his maternal grandfather’s footsteps, he went into law enforcement and joined the LAPD. He had a wild streak, but was a good cop who quickly moved up the ranks. He made detective and worked for metro vice, cultivating informants among the street walkers, dealers and drug addicts. Promoted to robbery/homicide, he became an expert at sex crime investigations. He’s a two time recipient of the Medal of Valor, but also has over two dozen allegations of police brutality under his belt. Ben’s reputation for exacting justice at whatever the cost has made him feared both inside and outside the department. Kim Evans: Kimberly Evans was born in Los Angeles in 1982. She was raised in Compton by a single mother who struggled to put food on the table. Three of her brothers joined the Rolling 50’s street gang. Two were murdered in gang-related shootings. At age 11 she was attacked by the female members of the gang and beaten within an inch of her life. It was her initiation into the Rolling 50’s. Her younger brother, Deon, is still involved with the Rolling 50’s and is the only family she has left. She did what she could to survive, but never stopped going to school and was determined to make a better life for herself. She studied hard and earned a scholarship to UCLA. After graduation, she was recruited by the FBI as part of a new minority outreach program and they put her through Stanford Law. After advanced training at Marine Corps Base Quantico, she was selected by the FBI’s Behavioral Analysis Unit and used as bait in an operation to hook a serial killer. She single-handedly apprehended the suspect and, in the process, saved the life of his last victim. Kim was awarded the FBI Medal for Meritorious Achievement and was promoted to the FBI’s new anti-gang task force, partly because of her ties to Los Angeles criminal gangs. She’s grateful for the opportunity the FBI has given her and is determined to do whatever it takes to prove herself to her superiors. This attitude has made her a rising star; a tough, no nonsense, by-the-book agent who knows the streets better than most because that’s where she grew up. Eddie Guerra: Born Eduardo Valdez y Guerra, he’s the youngest of five children and grew up in Boyle Heights in East L.A. in 1974. His father worked in construction and his mother was a housewife. His older brothers were involved with the neighborhood gang, much to his mother’s consternation. At age 11, Eddie and his friends were wannabe’s who ran with a tagging crew. As an adrenaline junkie, Eddie and his crew would find the craziest, most dangerous places to tag, sometimes dangling a hundred feet over a freeway overpass to make their mark. After his best friend was killed in a drive-by shooting, his uncle convinced him to join the Marines. Eddie’s addiction to adrenaline served him well there and his drill sergeant recommended him for Force Recon. He served in Operation Desert Storm, where he was awarded the Silver Star. Upon his discharge, he attended Cal State L.A. where he met his first wife, an aspiring actress. She secured him a job selling cars for her father’s dealership in Glendale. Even though Eddie was a top salesman, he was extremely bored and soon turned to betting on sports and playing high stakes poker. He joined the DEA soon after his divorce and volunteered to work deep undercover. Part of what made him such a successful operator was that he showed no fear and lived for the rush. He continued his gambling habit, always going for the long odds, even as he fell deeper into debt. He became an expert at playing both sides and, after a time, the lines between who he was and who he was working for were blurred. His DEA superiors encouraged his recklessness as he kept delivering bigger and bigger drug busts. In fact, Eddie holds the record for the single largest drug seizure in Southern California History. - User:11Morey February 22, 2012 10:50 PM (EST)